


Desintoxicarse sólo para reintoxicarse

by Minany



Series: Esto no es vida [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Contenido detallado en las notas finales, Cross- universe bullshit shenanigans, Kustard- freeform, M/M, Sex as Coping Mechanism, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), offscreen fellcest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minany/pseuds/Minany
Summary: Antes de que Red abra la boca, Sans dice, -No esta noche.-
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/OMC, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Esto no es vida [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Desintoxicarse sólo para reintoxicarse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [detox just to retox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748000) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



_ -Estás siendo tan bueno para mí.- Una pausa, las manos de Red sobre él, Sans vacilando al borde del orgasmo. Sería más fácil si Red simplemente continuara hacia adelante, casi como una mentira blanca, una manera para que Sans pueda verse a los ojos en el espejo después, pero Red no lo hace. Hace que Sans sea cómplice. -¿Está todo bien?- _

_ No. No está bien. No está bien que Red pueda vea a través de él. No está bien dejar que Red le haga esto. No está bien tener tanta hambre por nada. No está bien querer esto tanto. _

_ Pero lo hace. _

_ Como un tonto, Sans se deja decir, -Sí.- _

  
  


***

  
  


Cuando Red llega por Sans en la noche, después del trabajo o afuera de Grillby's, ambos saben cómo terminará. Sans responde como los perros de Pavlov, entrenados para hacer un truco cuando se lo piden. Tan pronto como ve a Red esperándolo en el estacionamiento de su trabajo, su cuerpo grita que sí.

Antes de que Red abra la boca, Sans dice, -No esta noche.-

Es más fácil que decir que ha terminado todo. Que todo entre ellos terminó.

Nada bueno viene de confundir lo que quiere con lo que necesita porque siempre lo paga de una forma u otra. Siempre. Ha estado funcionando con energía de emergencia durante meses, arrastrándose a lo largo de estos días, esperando que todo se detenga. No le queda nada para pagar lo que sea que esto le costará.

Red ladea la cabeza, sus ojos brillantes. Es difícil saber si Red sabe que "no esta noche" significa "nunca". Por un segundo, Sans piensa (espera) que Red lo va a empujar. Él sabe cómo tratar con personas que se ponen algo agresivas. Nadie ha tratado de forzar el problema, pero ha habido roces, berrinches o manipulaciones de personas que ignoraron criminalmente la biología básica. Inusual pero no desconocido. Él ya está acostumbrado.

Red sólo se encoge de hombros. -Genial. Quizás la próxima vez.-

Sans se relaja un poco. Red no pidió una explicación, pero le ofrece una. -Creo que pasaré tiempo con Papyrus y luego iré a dormir temprano.-

-Dile que dije hola.- Tirando de la sudadera de Sans, Red lo jala y le acaricia la cara con su nariz. Sans puede sentir la boca de Red moviéndose contra su mandíbula, le da una sensación de estremecimiento. -¿Qué tal que cuando estés de humor para jugar de nuevo, vienes a buscarme?-

Se necesita más esfuerzo del que debería simplemente agarrar a Red por la nuca y tomar su boca. Necesita aprender a manejar eso. Sans mantiene las manos en los bolsillos. -Está bien. ¿Grillby’s mañana?-

No es que vaya a evitar a Red ahora que no están cogiendo. Disfruta de su compañía, incluso si a veces quiere ahogar a Red con su propia sudadera.

Red se hace para atrás para sonreírle. -Mientras tú pagues.-

-Siempre pago, maldito pene barato.- dice Sans.

-Mi pene no tiene precio y eso es culturalmente insensible de tu parte,- dice Red. -A menos que quieras que  _ yo _ te ofrezca comida. Estoy seguro de que podría encontrar un collar por aquí en alguna parte.-

-Sí, no. Sólo lo pondré en mi cuenta.- Sans retrocede fuera del alcance de Red. -Además, no puedes manejarme.-

-Te encanta cuando te manejo.- dice Red.

-Esos fueron orgasmos de lástima.- dice Sans. Necesita controlar eso de estarse sonrojando, es vergonzosamente obvio. La expresión de Red se vuelve más presumida. Sans nunca se dio cuenta exactamente de lo irritante que es su sonrisa presumida. Es sorprendente que más personas no hayan intentado golpearlo. -Nos vemos.-

-Es curioso cómo los orgasmos de lástima me ponen la verga tan húmeda como…- comienza Red.

Sans lo deja en el estacionamiento, hablando mierda con nadie.

  
  


***

  
  


Sans lo intenta por primera vez. Felizmente absorbe algunas horas de la compañía de Papyrus, apoyado el uno contra el otro en el sofá, y está en la cama antes de la medianoche. Incluso se queda dormido fácilmente, por primera vez, y se queda así. No estar despierto con el alma dolorida en el pecho. Sin pesadillas. Es un milagro.

Tres horas después, se despierta empapado, con la ropa pegada a los huesos por el sudor, su magia formada y doliendo. No alcanza a masturbarse. El primer toque de sus dedos en su miembro y él se viene en sus shorts como un adolescente, viendo blanco, empujando su rostro en su sudadera para amortiguar su gruñido.

Él está pegajoso. Él está humillado, y está completamente, completamente insatisfecho.

  
  


***

  
  


Tres días.

Sans golpea su colchón. Es silencioso, pero en su cabeza lo escucha como dos pequeños golpecitos secos, como hueso sobre madera. Toc Toc.

Por supuesto, nadie le pregunta, -¿Quién es?- Es las 1:35 a.m. Está en su habitación con la puerta cerrada. Papyrus parece estar durmiendo, probablemente agotado por la conferencia sobre higiene del sueño y por tratar de empujar la leche tibia por la garganta de Sans. Sans ha estado acostado aquí durante tres horas y media, mirando su techo, tratando de no pensar en cosas. Hay muchas cosas en las que está tratando de no pensar. Se está volviendo algo complicado, navegar ese campo minado en busca de temas seguros. Teoría de Cuerdas. Bromas que hacerle a Papyrus. Chistes de Toc toc.

Cierto. Dejó a la persona que no preguntó -¿Quién es?- esperando. Qué grosero de su parte. Él dice, silencioso, -Nece-.

-¿Nece quién?- dice nadie. Nadie es realmente complaciente esta noche.

- **Nece** -cito una buena noche de sueño- dice Sans. Se cubre el brazo con los ojos. -Heh. Porque, eh, esto es bastante patético.-

La falta de respuesta no parece particularmente comprensiva.

Tres días desde que cortó con Red. Pasó seis años apenas pensando en sexo, y no es que él y Red estuvieran follando todas las noches desde que comenzaron. Tres días no es nada.

Red ciertamente no parece estar sufriendo. Almorzaron dos veces. No coqueteos, no insinuaciones, no conversaciones porno. Ningún discreto toqueteo de la muñeca de Sans, la parte baja de su espalda, la nuca. Red no le ha coqueteado. Red no lo ha tocado en absoluto, solo lo miraba, con los ojos medio abiertos y sonriendo neutralmente, contando chistes de bebés muertos y robando las papas fritas de Sans hasta que Sans las empapaba en ketchup en defensa propia. Sólo dos chicos siendo amigos.

Red le está dando espacio, dejando que Sans haga el siguiente movimiento. Incluso Edge ha mantenido su distancia, omitiendo sus descansos con Sans con mensajes de texto breves sobre que ahorita hay demasiada basura humana como para que deje a Asgore solo. Tal vez cuando quede claro que esta es la nueva normalidad, Edge comience a regresar. Tal vez no.

Lo que pasa con el espacio es que es frío.

Lo cual es ridículo. Sans no es adicto al miembro de Red, por el amor de Dios. Él está bien. Es sólo que hace frío aquí. (Mierda. Él no ha estado realmente cálido en meses). Su verdadero problema es que ha dormido cinco horas en dos noches cuando ya estaba privado de sueño y si toma más café para sobrevivir al trabajo, va a ver a través del tiempo. Es como si estuviera de vuelta en la escuela de posgrado.

... es como si estuviera de vuelta en la escuela de posgrado.

Sans se sienta y mira su despertador. 1:40. Los bares aún están abiertos. Se acerca el momento de cerrar, la hora de los estándares más bajos. Viendo cómo se ve Sans en este momento, puede usar toda la ayuda que pueda obtener. Se pone la sudadera y agarra sus pantuflas. No hay necesidad de despertar a Papyrus o de desacreditar la idea de que cuando Sans dice que va a dormir y cierra la puerta de su habitación, en realidad se queda allí toda la noche.

-No, tengo una broma mejor- le dice a nadie. - **Nece** -cito tener sexo.-

No tiene que ser Red.

  
  


***

  
  


Hay un bar. Siempre hay un bar.

Tomó tres atajos antes de que finalmente lograra encontrar un lugar sin caras conocidas, lo que significa que son en su mayoría humanos. Nadie molesta al único monstruo que está bebiendo constantemente cerveza humana en el bar. Ella es la única que le da una mirada extraña cuando entra, pero cuando él levanta una ceja, ella se encoge de hombros, le muestra un signo de paz y vuelve a su teléfono celular.

Sans nunca ha intentado coger con un humano antes, pero no ha perdido su toque. Encuentra un perspectivo posible en dos minutos, un tipo barbudo con camisa de franela. El tipo tiene una barriga redonda, barba roja y manos suaves con dedos cortos. Una altura manejable: más grande que Sans, pero no tan grande como algunos de los monstruos con los que Sans ha estado. Sin anillo de bodas, sin LV. Ni siquiera ha lastimado a nadie. Parece un buen tipo. Totalmente diferente a Red, sin contar por lo torcido de su sonrisa. Sans le compra un trago, lo mira y sonríe, y a cara del chico se pone rosa. Entonces el chico se muerde el labio y le devuelve a Sans una larga mirada especulativa.

Lo que pasa con ser juez es que Sans se conoce a sí mismo demasiado bien. Él sabe exactamente qué tipo de persona es, sin posibilidad de caer en el autoengaño. Sans sabe que es un científico fallido, un pésimo hermano y fundamentalmente inútil en todo, pero ¿sexo? Él es bueno en el sexo. Nunca lo ha arruinado.

Diez minutos después de que Sans entra al bar, él y el tipo están juntos en el estrecho baño, la puerta cerrada con llave detrás de ellos, y Sans tiene su mano en los jeans del chico.

Es fácil caer en los viejos ritmos de masturbar a un extraño. Hay una distancia segura. Sans puede ver al chico disfrutar sin las molestias emociones. Él no siente nada. Sin calor lento en su pelvis, sin pulso rápido en sus oídos, sin una combinación embriagadora de emoción y miedo. Ni siquiera la vieja sensación de satisfacción engreída. Nada.

Tal vez debería detenerse si no lo siente. Pero a la mierda, ya ha llegado tan lejos. No puede dejar al tipo esperando.

Un poco de saliva para lubricar, un par de minutos de trabajo, y el tipo se viene fácilmente, mordiéndose el puño para callarse. Sans agarró toallas de papel antes de comenzar y se las arregla para evitar que el esperma manche el piso o la ropa. Práctica. Es diferente al tipo de fluidos que producen los monstruos, sin un leve hormigueo mágico. Él está fascinado a nivel científico al mismo tiempo que quiere lavarlo todo. La idea de lamerlo como lo haría con Red le da un poco de náuseas.

-Gracias.- dice el chico cuando recupera el aliento. Está sonrojado, con una pequeña sonrisa tonta en la boca. Sólo otro cliente satisfecho, que nadie diga que Sans no lo hace gratuitamente.

Sans dice, -No hay problema, amigo.-

El chico da un paso adelante. -Déjame..-

Sans no recuerda los reinicios. Pequeñas misericordias. Pero a veces tiene esos momentos, brillantes, impermanentes y desorientadores como el destello de la luz solar en un cuchillo, y ahora tiene uno. Él está retrocediendo antes de querer hacerlo. De repente, puede sentir la humanidad de este tipo, la diferencia en la resonancia de su alma, el aroma orgánico más fuerte de él. Ahí está el miedo, justo a tiempo, pero no hay ganas de equilibrarlo. No tiene ningún interés, ninguno, interés negativo en dejar que este tipo se meta en sus pantalones.

-Oye, está bien,- dice el tipo, inmediatamente deteniéndose, levantando las manos. Toda su expresión cambia. Tiene práctica, como si el tipo estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con personas asustadizas. ¿Un psiquiatra, tal vez? ¿Un trabajador social? No importa, pero es algo inofensivo en el que fijarse, por lo que Sans deja que eso descarrile sus procesos de pensamiento a un terreno más seguro.

-Lo siento,- dice Sans. Se dirige al fregadero, caminando de lado para no tener que darle la espalda al tipo. Mantiene su sonrisa fácil. -No tengo nada para que me ayudes. Je. ¿Qué esperabas? Sólo soy un esqueleto.-

Puede escuchar a Red riéndose de él.

Hay cierta incomodidad. Al final, Sans es quien debe salir tan pronto como sus manos están limpias. Sigue caminando a la salida del bar, deteniéndose para guiñarle un ojo al camarero que frunce el entrecejo, y luego al callejón al lado. Una vez que está solo, deja caer la sonrisa.

No funcionó.  _ No funcionó _ . ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora?

Justo a tiempo, una voz viene desde muy cerca detrás de él. -Hola, lindura. Tú estás..-

Sans está a medio camino del callejón en un segundo, frente a él. Red le sonríe amablemente y termina, -..afuera tarde. Y un poco asustadizo esta noche, aparentemente.-

El alma de Sans está palpitando. No es sólo adrenalina. Toda la magia que fluye por su cuerpo se siente fundida, una reacción tardía a lo que estaba haciendo. Se las arregla para evitar que se forme algo a la vista de Red, apenas, pero puede sentir esa repentina pesadez en su pelvis como anticipación. Tres días de necesidad frustrada, es como si Red lo hubiera derrotado sin siquiera tocarlo. Al parecer, su cuerpo se perdió la parte en la que Sans intenta ser inteligente por una vez.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre los irónicos nombres de mascotas antes de que se vuelva aún más espeluznante.- dice Sans.

-Jódete, nunca he sido irónico en mi vida.- Red deambula al espacio personal de Sans, sin prisa, como si supiera que Sans no irá a ninguna parte. Sans se pone aún más tenso, de alguna manera. Se siente como si su alma pudiera convertirse en polvo ella sola. Red dice, -Pensé que se suponía que estabas durmiendo.-

Sans se encoge de hombros. - Lo intenté. No pude.-

-Me ha pasado,- dice Red. Podía extender una mano y tocar a Sans tan fácilmente. Ese potencial vibra entre ellos, agonizante, pero Red no cierra la distancia. -¿Qué pasa? Te ves realmente ... insatisfecho.-

Sans no lo vio en el bar. Sans lo habría visto, ¿no? Él no está tan malditamente cansado. Pero una mirada a la expresión de Red y él sabe que Red sabe.

-No te hice ninguna promesa,- dice Sans. Por una vez, no tiene motivos para sentirse culpable.

El Red agita su mano. -No te confundas. Sería muy hipócrita de mi parte estar enojado, considerando que Edge me cogió hace un par de horas.-

-Asqueroso,- dice Sans. Lo que es realmente asqueroso es cuán rutinaria es esa respuesta, la mayoría de su mente está demasiado ocupada por lo cerca que está Red de él, la forma en que huele, la facilidad con que Sans podría besarlo en este momento. Red acaba de decirle que tuvo relaciones sexuales incestuosas y eso no desanima a Sans.

-Me duché, maldito. Mi punto es que eres una perra libre, bebé. Aunque en serio, ¿un humano?- Red suena como una maestra decepcionada. -¿Qué sacaste de eso además de una malteada de proteína de asqueroso sabor?-

Sans piensa en la cara del tipo cuando le ofreció una mamada y resopla. -Estuvo bien.-

Red se eriza -Oye, no, no hay forma de que obtenga la misma calificación que una bolsa de carne en un baño que no hizo que te vinieras.-

-¿Quién dice que no me vine?- Sans pregunta.

Red le da la mirada que merece esa pregunta. -¿Siquiera dejaste que te tocara?-

-No, Red. Lo masturbé con mi mente.-

Es una invitación a gruñir el uno al otro en lugar de tener esta conversación. Desafortunadamente, Red no cae. -No dejaste que te pusiera un dedo encima. Puedo verlo en tu cara. Tan pronto como no soy yo, estás de vuelta en tu mierda.-

-Mira, no quiero escuchar los detalles feos de tus escapadas sexuales y tú no quieres escuchar los míos.- dice Sans.

-¡Ja! Oh, huiste en cuanto él terminó,- dice Red. -Lo sabía. ¿Era todo lo que querías, cariño?-

-Fue genial, excepto por la parte donde estabas al acecho afuera como un acosador,- dice Sans. -¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? ¿De cuánto acoso debería preocuparme aquí?-

-No te hagas ilusiones. Me aseguro de conocer a mucha gente, y a veces me llaman cuando ven algo interesante,- dice Red. -Como, digamos, un tipo que se parece a mí con ropa más nerd vagando a los baños con un humano. Vas a arruinar mi reputación.-

-No puedo arruinarlo mucho más que tú,- dice Sans. Él piensa en el monstruo en el bar y su teléfono celular. ¿Cuántos de estos "amigos" tiene Red exactamente? -Cuando dijiste que tenías un trabajo …-

Red pone un dedo en la boca de Sans. Es la primera vez que Red lo toca en días. Sans se calla, abrumado por el impulso de llevarse ese dedo a la boca, y Red le guiña un ojo.

Aquí estaba Sans, imaginándose que Red era la perra doméstica de Edge, y Red había estado estableciendo una red de información como un bastardo astuto. No para la guardia o la corona, aunque puede que le estén pagando, sino para Edge. Para mantener a Edge a salvo.

Probablemente esté jodido que un asesino incestuoso sea un mejor hermano que Sans.

-De cualquier forma,- dice Red suavemente, retirando su mano, -Pensé que debería comprobarlo. Ya sabes En caso de que necesitaras algo.- Red arrastra su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Sans y luego vuelve a subir, lenta y deliberadamente como un toque. -¿Necesitas algo?-

(Sí. Al todo, sí, él cree que sí).

Sans no cree que su magia haya formado nada, pero mirar hacia abajo para comprobar sería tan obvio como algo brillando en sus shorts. La luz de la calle está tan lejos en el callejón y la luz del letrero del bar de neón no llega hasta ellos. Son sólo ellos dos en una parte oscura de la ciudad, iluminados sólo por sus ojos. En sus bolsillos, los dedos de Sans están cavando en los espacios entre sus metacarpianos. Puede escuchar su propia respiración temblorosa. Él no contesta.

-¿No?- Red se encoge de hombros. Okay. Vete a casa, amigo, esta no es una buena parte de la ciudad. Eres gratis EXP. Tienes suerte de que no haya dejado que Edge venga a buscarte como él quería. Nos vemos..-

Sans lo agarra del brazo. Es una reacción involuntaria, puro pánico al escuchar el ozono de la apertura de un atajo. Todas sus palabras inteligentes se secan en su boca y solo mira a Red, estúpido y desesperado.

El atajo no se cierra completamente, un hormigueo en el cuello de Sans persiste, No es seguro dejar esa puerta entreabierta demasiado tiempo. Red lo estudia y luego le pregunta casi suavemente, -¿Quieres volver a mi casa y tener sexo?-

Todas sus buenas intenciones, y Sans se dobla bajo la perspectiva de alivio como un castillo de naipes. ásperamente, dice, -Sí.-

Red ríe -Todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar.-

Después de la casi oscuridad del callejón y el negro total del vacío, la cómoda oscuridad de la sala de estar de Red hace que Sans se estremezca, aunque no parece molestar a Red. Después de un segundo, Sans ve por qué Red los dejó caer aquí. Edge está en el sofá, doblado en ángulos agudos como una mantis religiosa. Hay un montón de papeleo a su lado al que le está frunciendo el ceño. De todas las cosas que Sans imaginó cuando pensó en lo que Red y Edge hacen en privado, no involucraba papeleo.

Edge levanta la vista al sonido del atajo. La atención de Sans se centra en el hecho de que Edge no trae sus botas. Está descalzo y sus huesos son muy blancos contra todo ese cuero negro. Sans está acostumbrado a que tenga puestas varias capas, guantes, botas y chaqueta, desde la clavícula hasta los pies. Probablemente debería dejar de mirar, se está volviendo extraño.

-Uh,- dice Sans torpemente. Sólo quería tener sexo, no está preparado para lidiar con Edge. Nunca está preparado para lidiar con Edge. -Hey. ¿Desde cuándo la guardia involucra papeleo?-

-Extraño, eso es exactamente lo que dijo Undyne,- dice Edge con amargura. -Por eso hay un retraso de tres años. Algún idiota seguía enviando informes diarios con manchas de catsup en ellos.-

-Qué idiota.- dice Sans.

Red se envuelve a la espalda de Sans, un peso repentino y pesado que lo hace tropezar. Sans no puede verlo, pero está bastante seguro de que Red le está sonriendo a Edge por encima del hombro. -Lo encontré vagando. Me siguió a casa. ¿Puedo quedármelo?-

-Si prometes darle de comer,- dice Edge. Si está irritado porque Red dejó caer a Sans en su sala en la madrugada, no lo demuestra. Es como si realmente hubiera espacio para Sans en esta pequeña escena extrañamente doméstica. Si Red no estuviera sobre él, saldría corriendo en ese momento.

-Voy a alimentarlo justo ahora,- dice Red. Sans clava su codo en las costillas de Red, porque Red realmente necesita dejar de ponerse en esta posición, y Red simplemente frota su mejilla contra Sans como un gato. -Ya sabes. Mi pene.-

-Sutil como siempre, hermano.- Edge vuelve su atención al papeleo. Sans se relaja un poco cuando Edge no lo mira. Edge agrega a Sans: -No lo estoy usando. Puedes tomarlo prestado.-

-Sí, Sans, tómame prestado,- dice Red, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Sans para empujarlo hacia la habitación de Red. -Préstame fuerte.-

Sans se arrepiente. Se arrepiente demasiado. Se deja empujar. Red y Edge tienen un serio instinto de pastoreo. Cuando la puerta se cierra, Sans se vuelve hacia Red y le susurra: -Amigo, no sé si puedo hacer esto con él sentado en la sala.-

-¿Por qué estás susurrando?- Red pregunta, sin molestarse en bajar la voz. Sans lo mira y Red se ríe. -Él ya sabe que estamos cojiendo.-

-Sí, pero..- comienza Sans.

Red se acerca al espacio de Sans, le desabrocha la chaqueta y lo empuja hacia el colchón. La magia de Sans cae pesadamente y con brusquedad vergonzosa en su pelvis. Las manos de Red están sobre él otra vez. El colchón está justo allí, la ropa se está desapareciendo y el dulce alivio está en el horizonte. Sans se estremece de lo mucho más sensible que es su magia en comparación con el hueso, cuánto más urgente parece todo, y Red debe sentirlo bajo sus manos porque su sonrisa se curva como una guadaña.

Todo considerado, Red pregunta, -¿Quieres ir a tu casa?-

-No.- Sans se estremece por una razón diferente. -Eso sería realmente peor.-

-Bueno, no me vas a coger en un baño público. Eso es raro.- La ironía de que Red diga que algo es raro hace que Sans bufe. Red pone ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sans, acariciando sus clavículas a través de sus camisas. No está cerca de donde Sans quiere esas manos y Red lo sabe. -¿Todavía quieres hacer esto?-

Incluso él no es un mentiroso lo suficientemente bueno como para decir que no. Sans asiente bruscamente.

Red asiente, complacido, y se inclina hacia adelante para besarlo. Sans se presiona hacia el beso, batallando para quitarle la ropa a Red con la entusiasta ayuda de Red, sólo de mala gana cortando el beso para jalar de la camisa de Red sobre su cabeza. Entonces Red está desnudo y Sans mayormente vestido, un hecho que le hace cosas raras a las funciones cerebrales de Sans. Sus manos recorren el cuerpo de Red, incapaz de quedarse quieto, hambriento de más huesos tibios debajo de sus dedos. Él mapea las líneas del cuerpo de Red como si fuera un territorio desconocido, deteniéndose en los lugares donde Red tiene cicatrices y Sans no, las diferencias entre ellos.

Entre besos, Red dice, -Entonces supongo que será mejor que te quedes callado, ¿eh?-

Sans se arrodilla y jala a Red hacia el colchón a su lado, tratando de quitarse los shorts al mismo tiempo. Deberían estar hablando. Debería tratar de argumentar que este es su turno, que la última vez no contó porque, sinceramente, incluso si este universo aparentemente no tiene ni la mitad de pornografía, Sans ha oído hablar de cuando el que recibe guía, gracias. Pero Red es tan cálido contra él. No puede pensar con claridad. No quiere dejarlo ir. Quiere mantenerlo cerca y absorber ese calor, hacerlo suyo, tal vez llevarlo consigo cuando regrese a casa.

Está lo suficientemente desordenado que ni siquiera sabe qué equipo exacto tiene entre las piernas hasta que Red lo acuna en su mano, deslizando los dedos entre los labios de la vagina de Sans, pero no en él donde lo necesita. Sans se estremece tanto que casi es una convulsión, sus caderas se sacuden. Red hace un ruido suave en su garganta y dice, en voz baja, -Rayos, estás listo para mí, ¿verdad? No tengo que hacer nada.-

Sans se ríe, con voz algo rota y un poco alta. -No extrañé la charla sucia.-

Lo que es muy cerca de admitir que extrañaba a Red, pero Red sorprendentemente deja pasar eso. Se presiona más cerca de Sans, metiendo una rodilla entre sus piernas, manteniéndolo abierto como si Sans se pudiera resistir. Desliza dos dedos a la vez y Sans los toma con facilidad, agradecido. No puede dejar de temblar. No puede estar en silencio y quieto a la vez. Es demasiado. Tiene que desahogar la abrumadora cantidad de cosas que siente antes de que le dé algo.

-Estás incluso más húmedo que la primera vez.- Sans casi no puede escuchar a Red sobre su respiración irregular. Red le da un tercer dedo, presionando hacia arriba y hacia adentro, y Sans agarra convulsivamente el hombro de Red. Red dice con esa suave, suave voz, -¿Crees que podría caber mi puño ?-

Sans pone una mano sobre su boca, rápido, amortiguando el sonido que hace. Él niega con la cabeza, no, no porque cree que no podría (puede sentir que la humedad se desliza por el interior de sus fémures) sino porque eso es trampa. No puede soportarlo. Red no le está dando lo suficiente para que se venga. Sólo está dejando que Sans se mueva contra su mano, tratando de obtener alivio. Red está sentado lo suficientemente lejos de él como para ver su cara. Es difícil mantener su expresión bajo control cuando Red tiene tres dedos de profundidad en él.

-No, tienes razón,- dice Red, como si Sans realmente dijera algo. -Si estamos haciendo eso, me tomaré mi tiempo contigo. Incluso podrías ponerte ruidoso. ¿Qué tal si me dices lo que quieres esta noche? Después de la última vez, es justo, ¿verdad?-

Sans le diría dónde podría mantener su sentido del juego limpio, pero tiene miedo de destapar su boca. Él va a matar a Red después de esto, y luego Edge lo matará, y será una maldita tragedia de Shakespeare con más dedeo.

Red le da a Sans un empuje con sus dedos, su palma rechinando contra el clítoris de Sans. Sans se sacude, casi doblándose, y se odia a sí mismo por el ruido que hace cuando Red se detiene.

-¿Quieres mis dedos?- Red pregunta. A pesar de que Sans está siendo egoísta en este momento, sólo dejando que Red lo toque sin tratar de devolverle el favor, Red parece que le está encantando esto. -¿O quieres que te coja?-

Oh, carajo, Red va a hacer que lo diga. Red simplemente se sienta allí, esperándolo. Sans lo odia mucho.

Ya sea que use lenguaje de señas o hable, tendrá que arriesgarse a quitarse la mano de la boca. Lo hace, quitando un dedo a la vez, y dice con voz ronca, -Fóllame.-

Es silencioso, pero sigue siendo lo más ruidoso que han dicho desde que cerraron la puerta. Sans se estremece. Totalmente despreocupado, Red pregunta, -¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?-

-Ahora.- dice Sans entre dientes.

Red bufa. -Grosero.-

Como la mano de Sans está fuera de su boca y todo, aprovecha la oportunidad para agregar: -Estoy cambiando mi opinión sobre mi postura sobre el asesinato.-

-Gracias por la advertencia,- dice Red. Saca sus dedos y el repentino vacío hace que Sans se arrepienta de cada una de sus decisiones sexuales. -Me haces dudar de tu compromiso. ¿Amenazaste con matar al tipo del baño o soy especial?-

Mientras Red no lo esté tocando, es seguro para Sans abrir los ojos y mirarlo. El rubor en las articulaciones de Red y la anticipación salvaje en la sonrisa de Red hace que Sans palpite por todas partes. Está mirando como si nunca hubiera visto a Red antes. Él traga. -El tipo del baño no me molestó tanto.-

-Si lo sé.- Red se lame los dedos con un ruido lascivo que hace que Sans quiera empujarlo y montar su cara. -Mmm. Tenías el control cada segundo. Pero no le rogaste que te follara.-

-No te rogué.- dice Sans, como si no lo hubiera hecho si Red lo hubiera pedido. Discutir el uno con el otro es terreno familiar. Sans se desenreda de Red para poder ponerse de rodillas en el centro de la cama. -Podría rogarte que te calles si pensara que eso ayudaría. Yo…-

Red le sonríe desde donde se dejó caer junto a Sans. Cuando Sans se detiene, mirándolo, Red agita una mano. -No, continúa, me encanta escuchar tus quejas. Es como si te importara algo por un momento.-

Sans entrecierra los ojos. -¿Necesito dibujarte un diagrama?-

-Sí, no haremos eso. Ven aquí.-

-¿Te hice adicto a la posición misionera o algo así?- Sans demanda.

Red bufa. -Perra, por favor. Acuéstate con tu espalda hacia mí.-

Bueno. Ciertamente puede absorber más calor del cuerpo de Red de esa manera. Estarán cuchareando, lo cual es extraño, pero es un pequeño precio a pagar por venirse. No hay duda de que Red hará que se venga, cuán duro y con tanta mierda innecesaria ya dependerá.

Él se acuesta. Red se acurruca contento contra su espalda, luego reajusta la pierna de Sans, se acomoda y empuja contra él. Lo llena, como una llave deslizándose en una cerradura. Es así de rápido. Sans se sacude, su aliento haciendo un estúpido ruido de hipo.

-Ah, mierda,- susurra Red, apretando con fuerza la pierna de Sans. Empuja experimentalmente, el ángulo es profundo y bueno, y Sans apenas logra contener su gemido en el último segundo. Red tiene el descaro de decirle -Shh.-

-Lo estoy intentando,- dice Sans, en su mejor intento de gruñir sin levantar la voz.

Red acaricia la parte posterior de su cuello, abusando al máximo de esos pocos centímetros adicionales de altura. -¿Quieres que te ayude?-

En este punto, Sans necesita cualquier ayuda que pueda obtener. Él asiente un poco frenético.

Red lo rodea y pone su mano sobre la boca de Sans. Sans no necesita respirar, técnicamente, pero quitarle una fuente de aire hace que su cabeza se sienta ligera y extraña después de unos segundos. Pero una cosa menos en la que Sans tiene que concentrarse, una cosa menos de qué preocuparse. Lo cual es bueno, porque ha estado muy nervioso por mucho tiempo y él realmente, realmente no quiere que Edge escuche esto.

-¿Eso está bien? ¿Puedes respirar bien?- Red pregunta. Sans retrocede su mano, agarrando la cadera de Red e intentando tirar de él hacia adelante, y Red se ríe. -Está bien. Si quieres parar, solo agarra mi brazo.-

Está peligrosamente cerca de hablar de palabras de seguridad y toda la mierda que viene con eso, y hay alarmas que suenan en la cabeza de Sans, pero, nuevamente, Edge en la sala de estar. No es pervertido, es sentido común.

Red comienza a follarlo. No hay calentamiento frustrante, ni preámbulo. Sin los comentarios habituales de Red, el silencio está lleno de los suaves gruñidos de Red en su oído, el chapoteo húmedo de su vagina y todos los ruidos amortiguados que no puede contener. Araña la cadera de Red, tratando de ayudar en los empujes de Red, pero casi no tiene influencia en esta posición y menos aún si se suelta para frotarse. Por eso Red insistió en ello en está posición.

Red se lo está dando duro y rápido, exactamente como lo necesita, sin ninguna mierda. Sans no necesita apoyo. No necesita presionarse contra Red para obtener lo que quiere. Hay un dulce letargo que quiere hundirse en él porque finalmente está cálido, y está cansado, y la leve privación de oxígeno está opacando los bordes de su resolución. Parece estúpido luchar cuando él ha dejado que le sucedan tantas cosas peores sin luchar. Podía simplemente relajarse y tomar lo que Red le da, y eso lo llevaría allí. Sería muy bueno.

La definición de locura: Meterse en la cama de Red una y otra vez y de alguna manera esperar mantener la calma.

Sigue empujando hacia atrás, intentando al menos sentir que tiene el control de algo. No lo lleva a ninguna parte, pero lo sigue haciendo. La voz de Red no está en su oído, burlándose y persuadiéndolo, pero Sans no puede perder la noción de dónde está o con quién está cuando Red es el único que lo cogería así. Red está tan profundo en él que Sans prácticamente puede sentirlo en su garganta, en un ángulo perfecto. Él simplemente no se detiene.

Red ya se vino esta noche. (No pienses en los ruidos gratificados que Red hace cuando está siendo jodido. No pienses en que si son los mismos que hace para Edge. No lo hagas). Probablemente lo hicieron todas las noches que Sans estaba mirando su techo y teniendo un poco de triste masturbación. Red no está tan jodido ni tan desesperado como Sans, aunque a juzgar por la aspereza de su respiración y la forma en que su mano tiembla donde está cubriendo la boca de Sans, todavía se está poniendo de esto mucho. Eso es algo, de algún modo.

Sans está temblando, tan tenso que duele, tratando de obtener un orgasmo tranquilo y educado. Se está quedando sin gasolina, disminuyendo la velocidad, sólo pequeñas ráfagas de energía donde empuja contra Red sin ritmo. Cada uno de los impulsos de Red lo atraviesa, haciéndolo arder más brillante, acercándolo, pero por lo general no puede venir sólo por ser follado. Su agarre en la cadera de Red se debilita hasta que sólo lo está arañando. El siguiente ruido que hace contra la mano de Red está demasiado cerca de un gimoteo.

Los dedos de Red se flexionan donde están descansando en la boca de Sans, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás, estirando su garganta por mucho tiempo. Cuando Red muerde la parte posterior de su cuello, Sans está lo suficientemente cerca de venirse como para poder saborearlo. Su cuerpo recorre el borde durante largos, largos segundos luego lo empuja hacia el lado equivocado, apenas retrocediendo, pero no lo suficiente como para darle un respiro real. El aliento solloza en su garganta. Incluso con la mano de Red sobre su boca, está siendo demasiado ruidoso.

El beso que Red presiona en el hombro de Sans sería casi dulce si no fuera por el resto de lo que le está haciendo a Sans, y es esa pequeña cosa lo que lo rompe. Él suelta a Red y mete su mano entre sus piernas, encontrando su descuidado clítoris.

-Sí,- respira Red, casi ronroneando. -Así es. Déjame sentirlo.-

Sans presiona más hacia él, con todo el cuerpo, como si pudiera retroceder a una distancia segura del orgasmo que está a punto de aplastarlo. Le tiemblan las manos y su clítoris está resbaladizo porque está ridículamente mojado, su cuerpo está realmente entusiasmado con todo este asunto de la penetración, pero sólo tiene que abrirse camino acariciándolo un par de veces. Entonces el placer lo atrapa, una chispa en una hoguera.

Cuando se viene, es demasiado para dejar espacio para cualquier otra cosa en su cabeza. Sin dudas, sin fatiga, sin dolor obstinado en el pecho, sin frío. Solo Red, usándolo, manteniéndolo unido. Red sigue moviéndose en él, arrastrando el agudo placer hacia algo más largo, más dulce y más llevadero, hasta que Sans siente que las embestidas de Red tartamudean y luego el calor de Red entra en él. El calor se apodera de su cuerpo, su alma, y lo envuelve.

Sans toma un atajo de un minuto a otro, solo vacío entre ellos. Cuando regresa, Red está saliendo de él. El ruido mudo y quejoso que hace Sans no se amortigua en absoluto. La mitad inferior de su cara está sudorosa donde estaba la mano de Red. Le duele la mandíbula. Todo le duele, en realidad, pero está demasiado flácido y vacío para preocuparse demasiado.

Red se acurruca contra la espalda de Sans, acariciando su cadera con un pulgar. Su cuerpo es como un ancla. Está ronroneando suavemente de nuevo. En voz baja, dice, -¿Estás conmigo, amigo?-

-Mnn- dice Sans. ¿Dónde más estaría él? Trató de mantenerse alejado, pero upsi, aquí está de nuevo, horizontalmente sobre el colchón de Red, con venida deslizándose de él.

-Genial,- dice Red, como si eso tuviera mucho sentido para él. Él acaricia la garganta de Sans con su nariz. -Tómate tu tiempo. Puedo regodearme de hacerte desmayar más tarde.-

-Ugh,- dice Sans, porque pensar en algo apropiadamente sarcástico parece demasiado esfuerzo cuando todavía está tratando de recuperar el aliento. Puede escuchar sus huesos traquetear. Toda esa preocupación por callarse y los dos suenan como una maldita maraca. Es demasiado gracioso de repente, y Sans estalla en una carcajada sin aire.

Red se congela. Sonando asustado, dice, -Amigo, ¿estás..?-

El hecho de que Red piense que hizo llorar a Sans con su pene es aún más divertido. Sans se da la vuelta, mete la cara en el colchón y se ríe impotentemente. No es silencioso, pero al carajo, deja que Edge piense que Sans se está riendo del miembro de Red.

-Aw, rayos, te rompí,- dice Red. Sans agita una mano hacia él, con hipo, y Red se mueve para poder rodar a Sans sobre su espalda. Sans lo mira de reojo con lágrimas en los ojos. Detrás de las costillas de Red, su alma vuelve a brillar, como una batería recargada. Red estudia su rostro con una expresión que es casi cariñosa. -Exhausto, ¿eh?-

-Estoy tan cansado,- se ríe Sans.

-Sí, apuesto a que lo estás, idiota,- dice Red. Fuera de lugar. No es como si Sans quisiera romperse. Aún así, Sans se ríe porque hay exactamente una mierda que puede hacer al respecto. Red apoya su mano en la mejilla de Sans, arrastrando su pulgar a través del círculo oscuro debajo del ojo izquierdo de Sans. - Sabes, siempre duermo mejor con compañía.-

Sans bosteza, todavía medio riéndose. - Lo bueno es que tienes Edge.-

-Es una cama grande. Además, Edge apenas duerme.-

-Tal vez deberías quejarte por eso con él en lugar de conmigo.-

Red le da palmaditas a su mejilla, casi una bofetada. -Quédate. El jefe hace unos waffles ricos y yo hago un café que sabe a calcetín. Te masturbaré en la ducha mañana por la mañana. Será genial.-

Es tentador. Demasiado tentador como para dejarse llevar. -No puedo.-

-Sí, ya sé. Bla, bla, maldito bla, trabajo por la mañana, “mi nombre es Sans y desearía tener una nariz para poder cortarla y odiar mi cara”.-

Suavemente, Sans dice, -El falsete es innecesario.-

Red se inclina y lo besa una vez en la boca. Él no se demora. -¿Supongo que puedes dormir ahora?-

-Sí.- Los shorts y la sudadera de Sans parecen estar muy lejos de su alcance. Cuando él, a medias, extiende un brazo hacia ellos, Red resopla y se los pasa. Sans le sonríe. -Gracias.-

-Sólo otro servicio que proporciono,- dice Red. Mira descaradamente la pelvis de Sans cuando Sans levanta las caderas para ponerse los shorts. -Tienes mi venida sobre ti.-

Un escalofrío agotado rueda a través de Sans. Se queja con menos convicción de lo que debería, -No lo hagas raro. Estoy demasiado cansado para bañarme.-

-Me gusta cuando estás así.- Red pone su mano sobre el pecho de Sans, por encima de su alma. No es hasta que Red lo hace que Sans se da cuenta de que el brillo de su alma es apenas visible incluso a través de las capas de sus camisas. -Para que conste, cariño, lo dije en serio cuando dije que puedes coger con quien quieras.-

-Gracias, pero no pedí tu permiso,- dice Sans. Otro bostezo lo lleva.

Red ignora eso. -Simplemente significa que volverás a mí excitado para que pueda hacer que te vengas bien.-

Es difícil discutir con eso, considerando todo lo pasado, pero Sans abre la boca para comenzar. Luego está sentado en su propio colchón al otro lado de la ciudad, lo que le quita el viento a sus velas. Realmente no quiere tener esta discusión sobre cómo puede venirse perfectamente bien y le gusta dar masturbaciones a anónimos, al alcance de Papyrus, muchas gracias.

Le da el dedo a Red. No es particularmente satisfactorio, pero su corazón no está realmente en ello.

-Pensé en llevarte a casa,- dice Red, con voz aguda para no despertar a Papyrus si en realidad está durmiendo para variar. Red entiende eso como nadie más lo haría. Él empuja los hombros de Sans contra el colchón, como si necesitara ayuda para descubrir cómo usar una cama. -Ahora vete a dormir antes de que te ahogue para dormir. No soy tu maldita niñera.-

Sans no se resiste. La familiaridad de su colchón, la forma en que ciertos resortes se clavan en su columna vertebral y cómo está moldeado a su cuerpo después de años de uso, el olor de su habitación y los débiles sonidos nocturnos de la casa (no como los de Snowdin pero son casi cómodos hasta ahora), desencadenan un químico en su cerebro para que finalmente pueda dormir. Suspira y rueda sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a Red. Ya casi está dormido, incluso con Red todavía inclinándose sobre él como un buitre extraño. Puede sentir la presión de los ojos de Red, mirándolo. Cuidándolo. La mano de Red se posa en la parte posterior de su cuello, el pulgar acaricia el cartílago entre sus vértebras. Él piensa que tal vez Red estaba planeando quedarse aquí después de todo. Entonces se duerme.

Red se ha ido cuando se despierta por la mañana. Le toma veinte minutos para quitarse el pene que Red dibujó en la frente de Sans con marcador permanente.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de contenido: Sans tiene sexo casual extremadamente unilateral y hay privación de sueño usado como mecanismo de afrontamiento.


End file.
